El hechizo del haori
by PinkSiren
Summary: [Updated: Cap. 2 "Bajo el mismo techo"] Saito Hajime, el conocido capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi es traído al presente gracias a un poderoso hechizo, obligado a mantener la vida de un hombre del siglo XXI intenta encontrar la forma de regresar al pasado. Sin embargo, jamás imaginó conocer una mujer como Asahi, quien accidentadamente pondrá de cabeza su nuevo mundo.
1. La entrada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hakuoki no me pertenecen**

* * *

**El karma de mi vida eres tú**

**Capítulo 1: La entrada**

* * *

_El amor siempre encuentra el camino, esa forma inesperada en la que llegara a ti, no sabes cuándo será, que ropa llevarás puesta ese día, que humor tendrás o si estarás dispuesta a arriesgarte y tomarlo como viene._

_Esta vez me paso a mí, pero la próxima podrías ser tú._

Dejé el colegio hace 4 años, no me hago precisamente más joven y he dado muchas vueltas sobre qué carrera quiero seguir en la universidad, con ello no quiero decir que me he dedicado a la vagancia, estuve estudiando varios idiomas, los suficientes como para autodenominarme políglota; sin embargo, hace unos meses y después de un profundo análisis decidí dedicarme a la literatura. Escribir me apasiona, tal vez no sea la mejor pero dejaré que mis lectores lo juzguen en algún momento.

Las semanas pasaron tan rápido como terminar de leer esa palabra, las clases terminaron por llenar el círculo vicioso en mi vida, un espiral sin salida, una ventana abierta a la rutina, donde la época de exámenes se transforma en la batalla épica por la supervivencia y al culminar esa temporada encontramos el mismo resultado que en una guerra real, cuerpos sin vida por todos lados, e incluso zombies con grandes bolsas debajo de los ojos buscando bebidas energéticas como si de cerebros se tratara.

_-¿Te irás pronto, Asahi-senpai?-_

_-No, pasaré por la biblioteca a devolver algunos libros-_

_-Bueno, entonces te veré el lunes-_

Caminar siempre me ha reconfortado de alguna manera, el bien cuidado jardín del campus permanece verde e inalterable sobre lo que sucede a su alrededor, y allí voy yo, directo al estante de las novelas, relatos fantasiosos, viajes en el tiempo y demás.

_-Me pregunto en qué estaban pensando las personas que escribieron esta clase de cosas, realmente no son situaciones que se den a diario-_ Susurré casi con desilusión mientras bajaba la larga escalera de la luna al planeta tierra

Al abrir uno de los libros pude notar un sencillo papel acartonado caer al suelo, las letras negras sobre el color celeste parecían una buena combinación y la palabra "Shinsengumi" escrita en ella termino por llamar mi atención.

* * *

_"Idea Factory lo invita a presenciar "Memories of the Shinsengumi" una obra de teatro a realizarse el día 20 de junio a las 3:00 p.m. en el auditorio tres de la universidad de Tokio, en conmemoración del aniversario de muerte de Hijikata Toshizo…"_

* * *

Destino o simple coincidencia, pero definitivamente una de las dos es la responsable de que encuentre esta entrada el mismo día del estreno y que este se realice a unos pasos de donde me encuentro.

No me tomó mucho tiempo decidir que iría, no tengo prisa por ir a casa y una buena obra no me vendría mal, curiosamente a una parte de mí le hubiera gustado vivir en esa época y conocer la experiencia de tratar con un verdadero samurai o simplemente usar un lindo y elegante kimono.

Al llegar al lugar indicado pude notar una larga fila esperando ingresar, en su mayoría mujeres, todas muy emocionadas y a primera vista muy ansiosas de que la función comience.

_-Me alegra que las mujeres estemos más interesadas en la historia que los hombres-_ Pensé para mí con una gran sonrisa orgullosa en los labios

* * *

_-¿Ya escuchaste los rumores? Realmente van a venir-_

_-¡Lo sé! No puedo esperar para verlos-_

_-¿Serán cierto los rumores sobre ellos?-_

_-¡Son totalmente ciertos, los he visto con mis propios ojos, son los hombres más atractivos del planeta!-_

* * *

_-¿Historia? Estrógenos es el gran protagonista de tanto interés… ¿Será que va a venir algún grupo famoso?-_ Susurré tras escuchar los murmullos alrededor mientras observaba como lentamente la fila iba avanzando

La tenue luz del coliseo me dificultaba la tarea de encontrar el asiento "H-12" y fue aun peor cuando todo quedó a oscuras, pero nada me prepararía para el sonido proveniente de una llamada entrante a mi celular, lo hizo aún más incómodo el hecho de buscar entre las mil cosas tiradas en mi bolso y no encontrar el bendito aparato. La gente alrededor comenzaba a impacientarse y dedicarme miradas tan duras como gritar "cállate".

Dí un paso atrás dispuesta a correr hacia la salida pero muy contrario a ello choqué contra un cuerpo bastante sólido.

_-Me pareció ver un cartel que prohíbe los celulares encendidos en el auditorio-_ Indicó la voz masculina en un tono apenas audible

_-Ya lo sé, genio-_ Respondí al mismo decibel bastante perturbada por el regaño de un hombre perfectamente desconocido

_-Hajime-kun, he encontrado nuestros asientos-_ Murmuró un nuevo personaje al hombre frente a mí

_-Ya veo por qué estás aquí, tus padres no tuvieron más imaginación que llamarte igual que a un honorable miembro del Shinsengumi, lástima que jamás podrías ser como él…-_ Sonreí complacida al sentir que había ganado una ridícula pelea, mientras el hombre que ya se encontraba de espaldas giró casi automáticamente a dedicarme su fría mirada, pude notar que movía los labios pero me fue imposible descifrar las palabras que utilizó

Tal vez me excedí un poco, al menos no debí traer a sus padres al problema, y tampoco puedo culpar al destino de esto.

Ubiqué mi lugar intentando no darle mayor importancia y tome asiento aún con la vergüenza marcada en el rostro como una mancha indeleble, por alguna razón no podía quitar aquella escena de mi cabeza, se repetía una y otra vez como un disco con una sola canción, y si hay algo peor que el remordimiento es la sensación de arrepentimiento. Creo que lo leí en la novela Crimen y castigo, los hombres sin ese sentimiento serian dioses y claramente no tengo ni la sabiduría de Atenea ni domino las artes de la seducción como Afrodita.

¿Por qué los tímidos tenemos que actuar tan brutalmente, como si no tuviéramos alma en el momento mas inoportuno?

_-Cuando termine la obra, lo buscare y le diré que lo lamento-_ Me dije convencida pero sin muchos ánimos

La obra concluyó sin más desastres, pero no pude prestarle la atención que merecía debido a aquella persona, las luces se encendieron y la gente se puso de pie para aplaudir histéricamente.

Un representante de la universidad llamó al estrado a un hombre para que dedicara unas palabras, el discurso fue breve pero bastante conciso, la seguridad con la que hablaba era titánica, e incluso admirable.

_-Démosle un aplauso a Saito Hajime-San, descendiente del reconocido capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi-_

Después de escuchar su nombre sentí muchas cosas, primero, un golpe a mi orgullo; segundo, esperaba que un meteorito cayera y el fin de la humanidad se diera en ese momento.

Decirle que lo sentía se había convertido en un suceso que no quería presenciar, esperé pacientemente a que las personas crearan un tumulto para poder escapar cual fugitiva de la CIA.

Corrí sin mirar atrás hasta salir del campus, y el semáforo en verde no comprendió el profundo significado de ello, un ligero golpe en las piernas junto a un resonante sonido de los frenos de un lujoso auto se dejaron oír.

Ahí estaba yo, sentada sobre la pista por el impacto del golpe, totalmente desprevenida y de espaldas al auto. Una mano se extendió con gentileza a ofrecer su ayuda, la cual tome rápidamente.

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer aquel peculiar decibel de voz, su gélida mirada azulada y perfectamente visible me golpearon aun más fuerte que el vehículo.

_-Tú, de nuevo…-_

Mi susurro no escapaba del asombro, era demasiado tarde para huír o construir la máquina del tiempo, pues nuestras manos ya habían decidido dar el primer paso.

* * *

**Hola a todos! ahora que leyeron el primer capítulo de la historia pueden comprender por que rumbo va, realmente no encontre las palabras para describirla con justicia. En fin~ espero les haya gustado la idea que surgió de una imágen, esperare impacientemente sus Reviews! ^.^ gracias.**


	2. Bajo el mismo techo

**El karma de mi vida eres tú**

**Capítulo 2: Bajo el mismo techo**

* * *

_-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-Sí-_

Nuestras manos, aún juntas y confusamente cómodas decidieron separarse, pude observar como endureció la mano al alejarla y el silencio más incómodo tomo posesión del momento a pesar de todo el ruido externo de la ciudad y los autos.

Debo admitir que tiene el rostro perfecto, pero luce desdichado y al juzgar por su auto, pobre no es, en aquel momento sentí como si mis pensamientos hubieran quedado al descubierto, ya que, puso fin al contacto visual bruscamente.

_-Me temo que debo llevarte a ver un médico-_

_-No es necesario, estoy bien-_

_-Debo insistir, un golpe puede traer severas consecuencias-_

Subí al auto con desgano, sorprendida por haber cedido tan rápido, de pronto la escena en el auditorio regreso a mi mente como si de un relámpago se tratara y provocó que mis mejillas tomaran un color rojizo, observé al hombre de reojo mientras conducía y el silencio nos invadió nuevamente.

_-La-lamento lo sucedido, no debí burlarme de su nombre y mucho menos mencionar a sus padres…-_

Noté como arqueó una de sus cejas a la par que sus ojos me miraron por una ráfaga de segundo, pero no recibí respuesta alguna.

El auto se detuvo frente a una lujosa casa o debería decir mansión; algo muy difícil de conseguir en Tokio, donde el espacio es tan valorado como el oro. Las rejas que servían de entrada se abrieron al presionar un botón dentro del auto, el jardín era tan amplio como los del campus pero cien veces más hermoso, hubiera querido recorrer el verde pasto a pie, contrario a ello el auto se detuvo nuevamente, pero esta vez frente a la entrada de la casa.

Las puertas se abrieron y ambos bajamos del vehículo, un hombre de aproximadamente unos 60 años salió a recibirnos con una sonrisa en los labios.

_-Hajime-San, bienvenido a casa. Tal como me ordenó el doctor está esperando a la joven-_

_-Gracias-_

_-Pensé que iríamos a una clínica-_ Protesté

_-La chica tiene razón, conozco a este hombre desde que nacimos y en 25 años jamás he visto a una dama ingresar aquí con él, o no ¿Hajime-Kun?-_

_-Te estás sobrepasando en tus comentarios, Okita-_

_-Eh, yo solo quería saber si podía unirme a la diversión con ustedes-_ sonrió pícaramente el joven de ojos verdes

Saito Hajime, conocido como el descendiente directo del capitán de la tercera división del Shinsengumi no es la clase de hombre que debes tomar a la ligera, lo conozco sólo unos minutos y ya me desagrada por completo. Creo haber leído sobre él en alguna revista de actualidad, donde contaban su gran parecido con el mencionado personaje histórico, su familia se encargó de hacer perdurar el apellido generación tras generación, pero no estoy segura de porque le han puesto el mismo nombre, y al parecer es uno de los más jóvenes y prestigiosos abogados del país.

Nunca pensé, ni en mi más loco sueño o pesadilla que lo conocería de esta forma tan accidentada, dos veces en el mismo día. Sin embargo, no me desilusiona en absoluto su manera de ser tan reservadamente altiva, con una casa como esta debe creerse el gran personaje.

Sus ojos azulados me hicieron una seña para seguirlo hacia otra habitación, caminamos por un largo pasillo y subimos por una escalera hermosa e interminable, al llegar el médico se encontraba frente a nosotros y me pidió que tomara asiento sobre la cama, tras examinarme por unos minutos se acercó al dueño de la casa y murmuró cerca a su oído, le dio una hoja, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

El hombre tan seguro de sí mismo, quedó pensativo unos segundos antes de dirigirme la palabra.

_-El doctor Matsumoto, ha sido el médico de mi familia por muchos años y tiene mi entera confianza, al parecer quiere tomar unas radiografías mañana temprano y me ha pedido que no te muevas de éste lugar hasta entonces-_

_-¿Qué? Pero yo me siento perfectamente bien, debes estar bromeando si crees que pasare la noche aquí-_

_-Infortunadamente, no es una broma-_

Me pareció continuar verlo mover los labios calculadoramente, pero no comprendía ni la más mínima vocal que emitían, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse terminó por hacerme reaccionar.

La habitación era tres veces más grande que la mía, cuidadosamente decorada con finos gustos y sin duda estaba sentada sobre la cama más suave y acogedora que halla probado, sólo tocar las sábanas es una invitación a caer rendida directo a los brazos de Morfeo.

Pude notar frente a mí un cuadro, era una fotografía envuelta en la gama del blanco y negro con ligeros toques amarillos brindados por el siempre generoso tiempo, miré el rostro de aquel hombre y el oscuro kimono que traía puesto, su espada atada a un costado de su cintura. No había duda al respecto.

_-Si no supiera quien es, creería que son gemelos…-_

Tocaron la puerta delicadamente, lo cual dio paso a una mujer de mediana edad y uniforme, traía un pequeño maletín consigo, lo abrió y me indicó que ahí encontraría lo que necesitaba para cambiar de ropa y estar más cómoda.

* * *

_-Te vi intentando sobornar al médico-_

_-Nunca pierdes nada de vista. Digamos que te estoy dando un pequeño empujón, pudiste llevar a la chica a una clínica pero extrañamente preferiste traerla a tu casa, admítelo Hajime-Kun, algo te atrajo de… ¿Asahi-Chan?-_

_-Te equivocas, la golpeé con mi auto y estoy siguiendo el procedimiento formal para evitar problemas mayores-_

_-Descuida, me tomé la libertad de averiguar su nombre por ti, al menos pídele su número-_

_-No pienso llegar tan lejos-_ Pronunció el final de la discusión y se retiró camino a la habitación de su huésped por una noche

* * *

Toqué la puerta más de 3 veces, al no escuchar movimiento alguno me decidí a entrar, no necesité dar más de 2 pasos para percatarme de que ella se encontraba dormida, traía puesta la ropa con la que llegó. Sentí un ligero remordimiento al dejarla de esa forma, así que me acerqué cautelosamente y la cubrí con el cobertor de la cama.

Aún ahora, en la tranquilidad de mi oficina me pregunto por qué lo hice, no podría afirmar que algo en su manera tan despreocupada de ser logró llamar mi atención, aunque con ello no niego que sea una compañía tolerable.

_-Nadie se había atrevido a hablarme de esa forma…-_ Murmuró Saito mientras abría una vitrina y sacaba un delicado haori celeste de aquel lugar, con media sonrisa en los labios observó la sencilla tela tomar lugar entre sus dedos -¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar?-

* * *

**Hola! espero les haya gustado este capítulo S2 he perdido la noción del tiempo escribiendolo y eso es una buena señal ¿no creen? :D espero sus reviews, gracias!**


End file.
